Megatron (Animated)
Character is a Cybertronian warlord from the planet Cybertron and leader of the Decepticons.They arrived in-game on August 16, 2011 and are currently homeless. age: Over five million stellar cycles (roughly equivalent to five million years). origins: Transformers: Animated app link: Here. ' '''hmd: Here. ' '''played by: Stefan '''contact: '''dragoon1940 (AIM) / stefan.vallecillo@gmail.com Setting Megatron hails from a universe that has other sentient life in the universe – namely Cybertronians, intelligent machines who can take the form of vehicles, as well as a more humanoid shape. Megatron himself began a war against "Autubot tyranny" on his home planet, the mechanical world of Cybertron. He lead his Decepticon Army against the ruling Autobot council. He and his army were vicious and shrewed combatants and were more than a match for most Autobots in combat. However, the Autobots possessed an artifact of great power, that provided them with near limitless energy: the Allspark. Despite this disadvantage Megatron and his Decepticons were persistent. The Autobots were finally forced to send the Allspark through one of their space-bridges to keep it from falling into Megatron's hands. The Decepticon leader immediately departed the Cybertronian battlefields to hunt down the Allspark and recover it for his own use, leaving many Decepticons to fight on without him - or, as it turned out, to retreat to the outer rim of the galaxy and await his command. Eons passed. Megatron passed into legend, a myth to scare Autobots, a name whispered in the dark. A terror from out of the depths of time. Four million years later the Allspark finally came to light once more. A group of Autobot maintenance workers had unearthed it on an asteroid while repairing a space-bridge. Megatron attacked, intending to seize the Allspark for himself. Unfortunately for him, his ambitious and backstabbing second-in-command Starscream planted a bomb on his chassis, which exploded during the battle, critically wounding him. He and the Autobots and their ship were hurled through a space bridge and emerged over the planet Earth. Even wounded, Megatron proved to be more then a match for the Autobots on board and was poised to seize the Allspark when Optimus Prime successfully ejected him from the craft. He free-fell to earth, offline. His head and severed hand were later recovered by Issac Sumdac. Sumdac used these parts to reverse engineer robotics technology and usher in a new age of technological innovation on Earth. Fifty years later, Sari Sumdac snuck into her father's lab using a key that had been imbued with part of the Allspark's power. It consequently re-awoke Megatron, who was outraged at Starscream's betrayal and his own failure to seize the Allspark. With very few options, he might have rotted away forever. That was not to be his fate. Watching and waiting from within Sumdac's lair, he did his utmost to maneuver events towards his advantage and successfully tricked Issac Sumdac into assisting him regain his body, as well as summoning loyal Decepticon soldiers to his aid. Rebuilt and as strong as ever, he paid back his treacherous second-in-command with death (although it would prove impermanent)and attempted to seize the Allspark for the third time in his life. However, Optimus Prime again prevented him, shattering the Allspark into pieces and scattering them across the world. Undeterred, Megatron withdrew to a secret fortress outside of Detroit to plot his eventual takeover of the entire galaxy. Of course, this somehow ended up with him drifting in deep space after a space bridge malfunction, so there you are. Personality Megatron is an ambitious and cunning Cybertronian who has been online for over four million years and fully believes in his own cause and does not care who he has to hurt to achieve his ultimate goal. He callously disregards any and all human (or other bystander) casualties as "collateral damage". He maintains his leadership of the Decepticons through his sheer power and force of personality. Megatron is well aware of his own abilities in combat, which are extensive, and he will not hesitate to use force if he believes it is the best way to get what he wants. He is a shrewd leader, capable of planning for the long-term and perfectly willing to lie, cheat, or steal to achieve his goals. his mind is analytical and odds are that he is almost always planning for the future and for every possible contingency. Force is not always necessary and he is perfectly content to manipulate or simply talk if he believes it will be advantageous. He is perfectly willing to be patient, to bide his time and wait for an advantageous moment - patience is, after all, a virtue. He has lived for millions stellar cycles and a few more won't hurt him. He does not tolerate treachery and deals with it ruthlessly and efficiently (unless the target happens to be immortal like certain treacherous Cybertronians). He will tolerate some stupidity, to a point, if said stupid person is loyal. Megatron will not terminate those who fail him. Unless, of course, failure becomes a habit. Megatron is also incredibly charismatic and finds it easy enough to sway others to see his point of view, although this typically relies on lying through his dental plating. Still, he can be incredibly charming when he wants to be. He has a rather vicious temper, which he has under control most of the time. When he finally does lose it, he can erupt into destructive rages and anyone (or anything) that happens to be in his way is in danger. Abilities & Weaknesses Physical Powers Megatron, as a Cybertronian, has the ability to shift between a helicopter "alternate" mode and a humanoid, robotic mode at will. He possesses vast combat power and a fusion cannon with the ability to blast through steel like a hot knife through butter. In addition, he is immensely strong and exceptionally skilled at hand-to-hand combat against fellow Cybertronians. He is a literal juggernaut when he enters any battlefield and he can shrug off immense damage when in his Cybertronian form. It's hard to actually stop him. He can also fly. Mental Abilities Megatron, as noted, is a cunning strategist and quick thinker. He will plan and wait and wait until the time is right for him to strike. He will nurse grudges or hurts for eons until unleashing a devestating hammer-blow against the enemy. He is also skilled with all things technological - he has an understanding of it, although he's certainly no scientist. He does have massive computing ability, after all. Of course, his own self-confidence can be his own downfall. He finds it hard to fathom that there are those out there who can actually match him in terms of wits or smarts or any other sort of ability and this tends to blindside him from time to time. Character Relationships Nothing here yet! Free Space Nothing here yet! See Also Nothing here yet!